life must go on
by fish330
Summary: When our love ones hurt us badly, all we can do is forgive and forget. Because live must go on. And you must move on because others moved on befor they said "sorry". The only thing you can do was stop trusting them and kept your distance. I do not own OTH just my idea. Rate M just in case.
1. background

During my high school years I found my heart desire: have my own fablous stylison liner and my love of life and my choice family. At the end of my school year I got a good star of my career as a fasion disginer meanwhile I lost all the others. I lost my best friend in the most worest way that she cheated with my boyfriend twice. I lost my abaility of love. The worst of all I lost my family because all my family was came with my ex-boyfriend.

5 years after I gurdated high school, I went back to Tree High to find what I lost. However I only found I was totally alone. I lost my boilgic mother as well. And let my heart broke again by those same pople. That was when I knew my fate which I can only find love from my own kids. I took the adventage of Juile who loved me deadly to creat my kids. In return I promised him my rest life but well not enough for him. He left me and my twins 3 years to chase his dream.

I well be graudful forever as he gave me the chance to be a mother. Any way I still have hope that one day I could find some one who could rebuild my faith of love. So I was really into those chaity thing to change my Karm. And that was how I meet Lucas my ex-boyfried/ex-friend in New York heart reach center.

I was freaked up when I know what happened to him. And when he broke down in front of me, I falled for that again. As usual I played the saver role again. I told him how I recoped after I found I could not love anyone expect my kids. And I offer him a way which was to be in my family under some rules. We became friends with benfits but in the family way.

We have only three rulers. One we shold tell other if we ever got ourself in to any serious relationship; Two anything happened or exchanged under the our roof would locked in our house and without jugemnt; Three we would desided everything together if possible and if we can not get agreed either we did not do it or stoped this friend/family deal.

The first 2 years we make this thing work. We four,Lucas,me and my twins, got our little family operation well. And there was a 'but' jumped out of blue named "Peyten-Sawyer". Lucas stared went to L.A a lot after Pety contacted him. And the reason he gave me was he need to see his little girl which was ok. But the thing was he missed a lot things importan in our little family. Kind like senior year happened all over again. During then we were dating and he was always halding out with P not me.

The breaking point was around the coner for me. It was stuck but this time I had my twins in my coner, I was not competely alone which count something.


	2. can a person walk in the same river twic

**_"No, you didn't love me. I have a book, no, noo,"Brooke giggled,"two books to prove you love my best friends. I was just a esay lay."_**

 ** _"Then Brooke what are you doing here?"_**

 ** _"Because...it is win win . I give you a reason to live and have my dream family for a while."Brooke pused a while and turned away,"do no worry, I wound stop you when you desiceded to run back to Petyon, en, agian."Brooke's voice going down as a wisper as she fall down," A deal is a deal, right."_**

 ** _"If I disiced to stay?"_**

 ** _A long slince, but Lucas just kept staring at the bueautiful gril laying there, not sure what he was waiting for._**

 ** _"Then stay." these words came so soft like a sign while finally a small simell crowed on her lip._**

* * *

"Davi's Resident. What can I help you?"

"Hello, this is riverside hospital Paris France. Ms Brooke Davis just conmitted in. Can I speak Mr Lucas Scott?"

"Please hold on."

Anna, the house keeper, carried the phone to the study room and generlly knock the door. She was consided cause Lucas was locking himself in it for two days.

"Mr Scott, there is call form riverside hospital Paris about Ms Brooke." Anna's voice was full of worry.

"What?"Lucas opened the door just in a second.

The room was trashed by the sight of the door, Anna was shoked. She did not what to say, so she just passed Lucas the phone.

"This is Lucas."

"This is riverside hospital Paris. Ms Davis just commited in the hospital. She was lack of sleep and nutrition. And bassed on her condition..."

"What condition?"Lucas was more worried by the minutes.

"She is pregent, 5 weekish."

"Are you sure?"Lucas was shoked, he can not believe Brooke would keep this from him.

"Yeah. As I said..."She was cut again.

"How is she now?"

"She is stable now. We would like to keep her for a couple days for obsivation."

"OK. I will catch the first plan to be there."That is all Lucas need to know. He need to see his petty girl as soon as possible. And their stoped and looked around the mess around the room. And he need to get him and his petty girl back to track. There has to be way to lead his perry girl back to him.

There just has to be a way that he can make up all these stupid mistake to Brooke. Because people mean to be together always find a way back to each other in the end.

"Anna,Pls call Dean to get the car ready. And don't let anyone in my study room until I back."Lucas was walking qucikly towards toooo the bedroom to pack," And call Rachel to met me at airport within an hour. I am going to fly to Paris by our private jet."

"Oh,and burn these books." Lucas went back to the room, and grabed the books he's fist publised. After read those letters, he wish he never wrote the book, he wish he fright hard for his cherry, he wish he coule go back to time and take away all the hurt he did to his pretty girl. He has to fix this for his pretty girl and also for himslef,for their relationship if he could have another chance.

000

"You are reach Lucas, leave a message."

Petyon pushed the red button on the phone, royed her eyes, and kneeled down in front of her daughter. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulder and said," I am sorry prinence, dad must be working. Maybe we can leave him a message."

The little gril face frowned, "I left him a message yesterday. I asked him to call me but he did not."

so Petyon qucikly added," Or how about we try again later? Now, how about we have some ice-cream."

"Ok. I want mint choc, pls." Sawyer's face lighted up.

"Sure, sweety. Just like your father."Petyon murmbered and got up. She hated the mint choc, but her little girl loved it and so does Lucas and Brooke. Yeah, Brooke, her best friend who did not contact her unless nessary and that meat no contact at all. Petyon knew she was the one who left but Brooke was ok with her leaving. Plus.,Brooke was now playing house with her baby girl's father. How could Brooke be the one mad at her and shut her out competely. And now,Lucas was out of contact either. Things just got better and better.

Petyon went to the kitchen, prepared ice-cream for her little girl and herself. She can stop wondering what happened. She and Lucas got back to be friends or co-partents 6 months ago. Usually Lucas would call back now if not early after he heard his daughter's message. It's been 3 days without a word just no right. Maybe something happened with his heart. Petyon could not help herself to wounde the worest. With a sign, She did not even know who else to call. Karen was sailing and out of reach again. Brooke and she were in no talking mode and so as other Brooke friends. Helay still not forgave her so out of choice either.

Petyon signed again. Actually she started regeting to let Lucas back to her and Sawyer's life again. If she just kept Lucas out, she did not need to deal with Sawyer's 100 questions. But again, she really need some help about her music. Especially she planed to go back to Tree hill to run her RED Bedroom door lable again. She know it would be useless if she got her lable back without Haley. She really need Lucas's help or at least forgivness to regain Nely's support.

"Mymmy, I want my ice-cream." Petyon felt a small worm body beside her leg. She desided to try Luke later, but now, it's bonding time. She hold the ice-cream bowl to the living room" sure, baby. Let's dig!"

"Yeah!"

000

"Yeah!" in Tree Hill, there was a yong boy was yelling in happy as well. That was James Lucas Scott, because his favour uncle Lucas and uant Brooke were going back to Tree Hill in a few days.

He was so worried before as his uant Brooke fainted in her shower ground in Pairs. He saw the morning news and called his partents. He knew there was something wrong when he saw his aunt on the ground. He basiced sreaming to his mama to come. He was so worried and even his mama explained to him Brooke was ok, he still not convienced. James desided that he was not going to like the baby his aunt was carrying unless he, yeah he has a sranger feeling it's a boy, behaiver.

And now, his uncle Lucas called and told him they were going to visit. Ant top the ice, they were staying at their house. How cool could that be! Oh, he had to do something. Yes, he could help his mama prepare their room. En...maybe he could write aunt Brooke a get well card. Oh, he had to mark the date on his desk. There was so many things he need to do.

"Mama..."

James was thrilled when he saw who was with his mum.

"Aunt Brookeeeeeee."James screamed and ran toward the fashion design standing beside the door frame. He was so excited,"You are early. I am missing you so, so , sooo, much." James gave Brooke a bear huge and looked confused."Where is uncle Lucas? I thought you tow are coming together."

"Yeah, "Brooke samiled a little awarked,"He is in L.A with his Sawyer. You remember Sawyer right? You cusion." Then Brooke turned to Haley,and expained"Petyon can not make it on time. So Luke has to stay until she got home. You know Pertyon, if she found some good band, she has to stay to sign them. There is hard to control time."

"Does Luke mention when he would come to Tree Hill?" Haley a little bit curiou. She has not got in tounch with Petyon in years. And she do not want to ever talk to her after knew what she did to Luke. It is crul and unforgiveable. "Well, good news is you are here. And early. Is every thing ok? I thought you were in Paris for you fashion show."

"Um, since I am the boss, I desided I need to start my vacation a little early. Plus Rachel is there to take on control, the show would be totally fine."Brooke tried her best to be her cherry seld but not very success.

"Acturlly I just came here to talk to Nate. Is he at home now?"

"Hey Brooke."Nate appeared in the room.

"Nate, can we talk outside?"

"Sure." Avoide all the staring, Nate went with Brooke outside.

"What's wrong Brooke? You really got me worried."

"Nate I am pregent. "

"That is great. Congrats."Nathan's voice traled as he saw Brooke's face came more pale."What's wrong,Brooke?"

"It's just like senior year again, you know. I got pregent without notice. Luke is with Petyon again. I can not see him otherwise I afride I might lost my baby agian, you know. Can I stay with you in Chattlon? "

"Brooke, this is insane. How..."Nate was cut by Brooke.

"No, no, I did not mean stay stay. I would stay in the Hotel actually. But I just someone you know bring me to the hospital and hold me if something goes wrong again." Brooke closed her eyes and tried to hold her tears,"It's just too like what happened in Senior year, I found I was pregent when Luke was going out town with his mother. I can not contact him and he did not brother to call me either. This time he extarted his stay in L.A and I lost contact with him since I found I was pregent. Nate,I wouldn't be able to hold it if I lost it. Please, Natey,you promised."

"But Brooke.."

"And last time I was miscarrage during the 'high risk' 3rd month. And this time my exhausted already put me in high risk. I can not see him."Brooke saw Nathan's face, she signed. "Nate, is there any time he actually save me? I do not mean small favor, but big crises. Don't get me wrong, I want to be good enough for him is the main reason to be a better person. But when I was down, he never there to pull me out. "

"How about Angie?" Nathan frowned his bow. He felt a little lost as every one Lucas changed Brooke and saved her bla bla. How can Brooke say that?!

"Yeah. He did be a great help during I was taking care of Angie. But a couple hours after I had to give away Anagie, when I need someone by my side most, he came to propose to Petyon. He not only leave himself but also tooke my best friend with me as well. That kind of favour is not what I want right now." Brooke signed. She never said those kind of thing out loud. But now She had to, then Nathan could understand and Nathan probly the only one who can understand without judge her. At least they are too like each other.

There was a long slince. Finally, Nathan just steped up and huged Brooke. They staied a while longer and Nathan said a yes on Brooke 's ear.

"Ok. But I will tell Haley after that. And you will do the explaination."

"Of couser. Thank you, Nate."Brooke waved good bye to Hayle and walked to the car,"See you then."

"Not even came in?"

"No, I got plans,plus I do not want to be caught, you know?" Brooke winked to Nathan and closed the door.


End file.
